Vahaki
Vahaki was the Toa Hytrax of Earth. Biography Early Life As an Onu-Matoran, Vahaki was a Guardsman on the Isle of Nurane Nui. He was often partnered with his best friend, a Hu-Matoran named Zeerah. Once when retrieving supplies for their village, Vahaki felt a calling to go to another dome where he found a Toa Stone very quickly. After Vahaki became a Toa, he realized that there was no threat to the Isle of Ceronox Nui. Therefore he left the island to explore the universe. He found Hytrax, a previously unexplored dome, and spread the word of its' paradise-like setting. Soon, Matoran from a multitude of tribes came to the island, along with six other Toa. The Toa rapidly became friends and formed the Toa Hytrax with Vahaki elected as their leader. Vahaki's first act as the leader of the Toa Hytrax was to lead them in controling the Rahi population that was harassing the Matoran settlers, but with Sirof on the team, this was over and done with very quickly. Soon, when other species, such as the Skakdi, Fironians, Vortixx, and members of the various castes of Stelt, began to colonize the island, the Toa had their hands full trying to organize settlements, solve disputes between individuals, and ensure peace between the various races. Eventually however, when hostile attitudes between the races began to arise, Vahaki began to search for a diplomatic situation while calling for his fellow Toa to begin training Matoran who he felt would be unable to defend themselves against the powerful races present on the island. He also had Toa Flengu get in contact with one of his oldest friends, the Rakilian Commander Komodro and request the assistance of his leigon if war broke out. Vahaki then sent a distress message to Zeerah who was now the Toa Harvask of Weather and asked for his team's assistance in the coming battles. Vahaki later lead his fellow Toa Hytrax and a small band of Matoran warriors in the opening skirmishes in the Hytrax Civil War in a futile attempt to prevent full scale conflict. ''The Light in the Shadows Following Tamek's return from a mission on Nynrah, he tricked Vahaki and his team into believing that there were missing miners trapped in the mines. Upon arriving at the entrance to the mine, Tamek allowed Nakora and Sirof to enter, then trapped them in the cave. Revealing the full extent of his insanity, Tamek attacked and single-handedly defeated Turax, Flengu, Luwaro, and Vahaki. Vahaki then attempted to spear Tamek off the cliff, in an effort to save Flengu, though he died in the process. Abilities & Traits As the Toa Hytrax of Earth, Vahaki's expertise over his elemental power allowed him to create, control, and absorb Earth and Earth-like substances almost effortlessly. As a Toa of Earth, Vahaki also had excellent night vision and was physically stronger than Toa of other elemental types. Mask & Tools Vahaki wore a Kanohi Pakari, Great Mask of Strength, which increased his already great strength, as well as wielded the Quake Blade, a large two-handed sword that could absorb some Earth Elemental Energy and unleash it when stabbed into the ground, effectively creating a small earthquake around the wielder. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Zahaku